Su Dama
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: En un universo alterno (AU). Gendry es el mejor amigo de Jon y Robb ¿Qué harán los hermanos cuando se enteren que él esta enamorado de su hermana más pequeña?. Gendrya.
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que disfruten de esta lectura y no me tiren muchos tomates por esto.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son todos de George R.R. Martin, solamente la historia es mía.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

La gota de sudor que bajaba por la frente de Arya Stark era sin duda sinónimo de cansancio, y aunque faltaba poco para que el combate llegara a su fin, el marcador todavía mostraba un empate de 14 a 14 y el próximo punto definiría quién sería el ganador.

La esgrima era una de las asignaturas del instituto privado que más gozaba Arya, y la diversión nunca se tachaba a la hora de hacer un combate amigable en clases pero cuando el partido se disputaba entre ella y el engreído de Joffrey, sus ganas de ganar subían hasta el cielo y de amigable poco quedaba en sus ataques.

La muchacha no era nada mala, realizaba sus ataques limpiamente pero ese mismo era el problema, Joffrey no era de los chicos que aceptaba una batalla perdida y mucho menos contra una chica, por lo que sus ataques no eran para nada limpios.

Al final, y como casi siempre, Arya sorprendió a su contrincante con un toque en el brazo, lo que hizo que inmediatamente ganará el partido. Los aplausas del pequeño público no se hizo esperar, en su mayoría eran aplausos de hombres ya que todas las mujeres que estaban allí sólo iban a mirar al idiota de Joffrey, lastimosamente una de esas chicas era Sansa, la hermana mayor de la ganadora.

Sansa al igual que muchas chicas del colegio estaban asquerosamente enamoradas del patán mimado, la diferencia era que ella era la novia oficial del rubio.

El chico aceptó su derrota de mala forma, tiró de careta al piso y comenzó a insinuar que la niña había hecho trampa; pero Syrio Forel, el profesor, sabedor de las habilidades de Arya y las exageraciones de Joffrey le ordenó que levantara su máscara y fuera a cambiar, y de mala ganas este le hizo caso.

-Bien hecho, Arya. No olvides que este fin de semana esta el campeonato contra los otros institutos. No quiero verte metida en alguna pelea en todo lo que termina esta semana ¿Me escuchaste?- reprendió Syrio con su marcado acento español -no quiero perder a mi mejor chica en el último momento.

-Haré el intento- contestó la alumna de 16 años mientras se sacaba su protección de la cabeza, y mostraba una cara orgullosa y fuerte -pero no soy yo la que empieza con las peleas.

-Esta bien- suspiro cansado de intentar de domar a esa loba con garras -También deberías cambiarte ya se estan llendo todos a sus casas.

Arya hizo caso a sus órdenes y desapareció en el vestidor de chicas, se cambió de ropa y soltó su cabello, no tenía tiempo para asearse ya que su hermana la estaba esperando afuera para volver a casa por lo que no molesto en arreglar su descuidado cabello.

Cuando salió encontró a su hermana en una esquina besando con el tonto de su novio por lo que los ignoró y se acercó a sus dos amigos, que la saludaban del otro lada del gimnasio

-Lo hiciste pedazos, Comadreja- la felicito su amigo Pastel Cliente -me gustaria tambien poder pegarle con una espada como tu.

-Es un sable, inútil -dijo Lommy y Arya se alegro que al menos uno de los dos le prestaba atención cuando ella hablaba -pero arrasaste con ese mimado, bien hecho. Si fuera él me lo pensaría mejor antes de llamarte machona en la próxima reunión familiar de los Stark.

-Eso seguro, Lommy- contestó.

Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre cosas triviales hasta que al final Sansa llamó la atención de su hermana menor. Arya se despidió de los chicos y salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja, que ya estaba sentada en el volante del auto cuando salió del edificio.

Arya subió al convertible rojo, que sus padres habían regalado a su hermana para su cumpleaño numero 17, y espero que el viaje no fuera tan pesado como se imaginaba que sería. No habían hecho ni dos cuadras cuando la temida discusión se dio lugar entre ellas.

-Tendrias que haberlo dejado ganar, lo hiciste a propósito, para humillarlo frente todo el instituto- dijo con voz suave Sansa, como toda una señorita pero con reproche.

-Claro que lo hice a proposito, nadie gana sin querer ganar. Y la humillación se la tiene bien merecida. Además, ni siquiera estaba uno cuarto de la escuela, la esgrima no es muy popular, había más gente de lo usual porque todas esas niñas babosas querían ver a tu novio.

-Claro que querían verlo, el es muy lindo. Estoy segura que pediste este duelo entre ustedes para humillarlo por lo que te dijo- sacó a colación un tema que Arya no estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella -Sabes muy bien que yo estoy a tu disposición si quieres hacer algún cambio con tu imagen, podrías tener a cualquier chico comiendo de tus manos si tan solo te esforzaras por verte más hermosa. ¡Tus propios amigos te llaman Comadreja! Ese no debería ser un apodo para una señorita nunca.

-Ellos dicen eso porque yo les dejo, y no lo dicen con malas intenciones. Además no quiero ser hermosa, no quiero verme como tu o mamá, parecen muñecas.

-Sabes que no te decimos esto porque seas fea, eres muy linda, simplemente necesitas alguno retoques.

Sansa le sonrió, mientras estacionaba, y Arya no pudo enojarse con ella porque sabía que lo decía de buena fé, aunque no le gustara para nada escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

-Si papá o mamá pregunta me fui a casa de Margaery Tyrell- dijo cambiando el tema completamente, y como a la menor no le importaba eso no le dio mucha importancia.

Salió del auto apenas el auto paró y salió volando hasta la casa (casi mansión) que poseen los Stark, colgó su mochila junto con su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina para ver que estaba cocinando su madre, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar chocó con una espalda que nunca podría confundir con la de su madre, ni con la de ninguna otra persona. El chico de la espalda grande y bien trabajada se dio vuelta y vio a la chica caer.

-¡Dama! ¿Te hiciste daño?- preguntó preocupado mientras le extendía una mano para que se levantase.

-Estoy bien, Gendry. No hace falta que me tomes como una niña débil- era normal en Gendry Baratheon tratarla y llamarla como un señorita de clase, lo peor era nunca saber si lo hacía de broma o con buenas intenciones, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos ella no aceptaba ser tomada como una chica débil -¿Que haces aquí? mis hermanos no están.

-Entonces estuve hablando con dos chicos idénticos a los bobos de tus hermanos todo el día- al escuchar eso Arya abrió los ojos con sorpresa -están en el comedor- Gendry le guiño un ojo y señaló el comedor.

La morena salió corriendo hasta el lugar señalado, una parte por la emoción y la otra porque el guiño del chico hizo que se ruborizara toda la cara. Cuando llegó a su destino vio a dos muchachos de 19 y 18 años intentando conectar la xbox en el televisor y antes de que ellos pudieran divisarla Arya se había tirado encima de sus hermanos.

El encuentro fue entre de risas y golpes. La última vez que sus hermanos vinieron a visitarlos fue hace una semana, pero en una casa donde Sansa y Catelyn expanden día a día su monarquía femenina, la falta de testosterona hacia falta. Rickon y Bran no hacían mucha diferencia en este aspecto al ser apenas unos niños.

-¿En serio crees que nos puedas ganar a nosotros tu sola, pequeña loba?- dijo Jon mientras le hacía cosquillas y Robb le agarraba las manos para que esta no pegara.

-Claro que puede ganar si me tiene a mi en el equipo- dijo Gendry apartando a Robb de su hermana y metiéndose en la pelea- Estuvieron un largo rato jugando de esta forma hasta que casi tiran uno de los floreros de su madre.

-Bueno como ya les gane en la vida real, veamos si tienen mejor suerte en Mortal Kombat- Arya les ayudó a conectar lo cables del videojuego y comenzaron a jugar.

Jugaron toda la tarde, Arya no podía estar más que feliz, después de todo no podía gozar de la presencia de los chicos todos los días, y se sentía muy cómoda con ellos, más de lo que se debería tal vez, se sentía como uno de ellos, como uno de los chicos pensó y este pensamiento le hizo dar cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, miró hacia el espejo que estaba detrás suyo mientras los chicos jugaban y lo que vio no le gustaba nada, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, su uniforme estaba todo sucio y arrugado, y en lo que respetaba a su aroma era tal y como la de un chico.

Después de la esgrima, las peleas con su hermana y las horas pasadas Arya se veía un total desastre y eso la avergonzó hasta la médula, ella nunca se preocupaba por su aspecto pero el hecho de que el tonto de Gendry estuviera viendo esa parte tan desagradable de ella la hizo sentir mal. No sabia porque pero el chico siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, mientras él estuviera cerca ella siempre alisaba su cabello o intentaba acomodar bien su ropa.

Estaba apunto de ir a su habitación y bañarse y tratar de estar un poco más presentable pero el timbre sonó antes de que subiera y fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con dos chicas muy bonitas una pelirroja y la otra morena.

-Hola, señorita. Estamos buscando a un par de idiotas, son algo tontos pero muy lindos ¿Por casualidad no los has visto?- habló la pelirroja, Arya sonrió a su cuñada y salió a abrazarla.

-¡Ygritte!- Arya sonrió a su cuñada y se tiró a abrazarla -creo que vi a un par de tontos pero no estoy segura a qué llamas "lindos"

-Vamos, pequeña. hasta tu puedes ver cuando un chico es lindo- correspondió su abrazo.

-¿No hay abrazo para mi?- escuchó decir detrás de Ygritte.

-Claro que si Jeyne- dijo Arya y le dio otro abrazo a la otra chica.

Pasaron hacia donde los chicos se encontraban y los dos novio se levantaron asustados al ver que sus chicas los miraban con enojo.

Jon y Robb miraban al reloj como si fuera el culpable de todos los problemas y comenzaron a hablar los dos al mismo tiempo. La menor de los Stark alcanzó a escuchar muchos lamentos y excusas sobre que el tiempo vuela.

-Deberíamos habernos visto hace exactamente dos horas en tu departamento, estuvimos esperando como idiotas- dijo Jeyne y sonrió con una sonrisa maligna -tenemos suerte que ese par de vecinos suyos fueron tan amables de traernos hasta aquí ¿Verdad, Ygritte?- la novia de Jon le siguió el juego.

-Si, además eran muy guapos y el de la cresta se veía muy bien con el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo, le quedaba muy sexy.

-¿Que chicos?- se acercó Jon a la pelirroja enojado y Robb que era más temperamental que su hermano mayor, salió al patio de adelante para ver si encontraba a ese par de tontos para partirles la cara.

Arya y Gendry que miraban todo el espectáculo sentados en el sillón comenzaron a reir con lágrimas en los ojos, de esa forma los hermanos Stark se dieron cuenta que era todo una mentira y se pusieron colorados. Luego de arreglar las cosas con sus novias Jon e Ygritte salieron al patio trasero y Jeyne con Robb se fueron a la antigua habitación de este.

Cuando el silencio se hizo absoluto Arya se dio cuenta que estaba a sola con el moreno y el nerviosismo la atacó, estaba apunto de escapar de esa situación cuando él habló.

-Si lo intentas una vez más capaz puedas llegar a ganarme- se burló Gendry sabiendo que Arya no perdería la oportunidad de un reto.

-Te dejé ganar las dos anteriores, te pateare el trasero igual que lo hice hoy con tu hermano- le contestó la chica, y el juego comenzó de nuevo.

-Me gustaría haber visto la cara de Joffrey, ¿En que le ganaste esta vez?

-Esgrima, el no es malo pero yo soy la mejor de toda la escuela- contestó sin modestia.

-No lo dudo. Tu cuerpo es menudo y eso hace que seas más ligera que los demás- Arya se distrajo al escuchar las palabras 'tu cuerpo' de la boca de Gendry, esto le hizo perder de nuevo y ruborizarse por el tonto pensamiento.

El segundo roun fue mucho más rápido, ya que no hubo conversación de por medio, hasta parecía que Gendry no se esforzaba para nada y cuando la chica giró la cabeza para decirle que no la dejara ganar se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

Nunca creyó que alguien podría llegar a dormir tan rápidamente pero Gendry siempre la sorprendía, apagó el juego y lo tapó con una manta que trajo de su habitación. Fue allí cuando Arya notó la cara de cansancio que tenía, unas muy pronunciadas ojeras y pequeños suspiros salía de sus labios cuando exhalaba. Se reprocha a sí misma el no darse cuenta antes para ofrecerle una de las habitaciones donde pudiera descansar.

Se quedó un largo rato sentada a su lado mirándolo, 'esa maldita cara' pensó, esa cara es la que le hacía tener ganas de vestirse y comportarse como una Dama, como él mismo la llamaba. Y eso la hacía molestar enormemente, ella no quería cambiar por nadie, quería ser fiel a sí misma ...pero él hacía que ella cambiara ese tipo de pensamientos.

Arya alargó una mano y tocó su mejilla del chico, pero él ni se inmuto.

-Estúpido ¿Por qué me haces esto?- susurro para el chico aunque este no lo escuchara -deja de hacer lo que sea que estas haciendo conmigo- dijo inocentemente la chica. Ella pensaba que Gendry había hecho algún hechizo o algo por el estilo para que cada vez que viera su cara quisiera parecerse a su hermana.

-¿Arya?- escuchó la voz de Catelyn tras suyo y sobresaltada alejó su mano del mayor de los Baratheon.

-¡Mama! Yo solo...yo estaba...Gendry se quedó dormido, Jon está con Ygritte afuera, Robb con Jeyne arriba, Sansa salió a la casa de los Tyrell- comenzó a hablar sin sentido cuando vio a su madre y padre en la entrada del salon -yo tengo que ir a bañarme-salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

Los padres sonreían mientras veían a su hija subir colorada por las escaleras.

-Ned, querido. Está tan enamorada- sonrió al chico que estaba durmiendo en el sillón -sería perfecto que uno de nuestros hijos estuviera con algún Baratheon.

-Sansa ya esta saliendo con Joffrey, querida- respondió.

-Por favor, Ned. Si algunos de esos tres rubios es hijo de Robert te prometo que pido disculpa a la zorra de Cersei por haber dudado de ella. Esa mujerzuela seguramente se acuesta con cualquier cosa que camina.

-Catelyn- dijo con reproche -ya te dije que no me gusta que hables así de Cersei.

-¿Por qué no? Seguramente también te acostaste con ella- dijo celosa y cansada de escuchar a su marido defender a esa rubia teñida -¿Debería preocuparme que Sansa esté en una relación con su propio hermano?

Ned revoleo los ojos y se acercó para abrazar a su esposa pero esta no lo dejó, sin molestarse en mirarlo se dirigió a la cocina y lo ignoró todo lo que su corazón de enamorada pude aguantar. Para antes de la cena Catelyn y Ned ya se besaban cada diez minutos.

Los chicos Stark fueron llegando de a poco, primero aparecieron Bran y Rickon que estaban con lo vecinos, la familia Reed; luego Sansa traía bolsas de ropa que había comprado y luego de mostrarle a su madre todos los vestidos se sentaron en la mesa. Todos estaban en el comedor preparados para la cena solo faltaba Gendry que todavía dormía en el salón.

-¿Arya podrías despertar al bello durmiente que esta en el sillón?- preguntó la madre de la niña.

-¿Por que yo?- cuestionó -no quiero, que vaya otra persona- respondió de forma brusca.

-Iré yo- se ofreció la novia de Robb y salió a buscarlo. La morena lo encontró durmiendo, parecía mucho más descansado que cuando llegó.

Jeyne y Gendry eran muy buenos amigos de infancia y se querían como si hermanos; La chica se sentía muy agradecida hacia él ya que fue el mismo Gendry quien la presentó a Robb. Y esa era una de las razones por la que Jeyne se preocupaba tanto cuando lo veía así de cansado o triste, según ella él se merecía lo mejor en todos los aspectos de su vida y últimamente parecía que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

La muchacha se acercó y tocó su mejilla mientras lo llamaba pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando este la agarro de la mano y comenzó a murmurar algo entre labios, le tomó un momento descifrar qué era lo que decía pero cuando lo entendió se asombró.

-Arya...Arya…- se escuchaban los susurros que salían de sus labios, Jeyne sintió que estaba invadiendo su privacidad pero tampoco podía alejarse ya que cada vez que decía el nombre de la niña su agarre se hacía más firme, por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer: sacudirlo con la otra mano hasta que despertara.

Cuando al fin se levantó pareció sobresaltado, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta lo que pasaba: Hace ya más de unos meses en lo único que podía soñar era con su dama y viendo la unión de manos con Jeyne se avergonzó sacando la conclusión correcta de lo que había pasado.

-La comida ya esta, la señora Stark...te llama para que….para...para que te unas a la cena…- Jeyn trato de ordenar sus pensamientos pero era obvio que los dos estaban pensando en lo acababa de ocurrir -. No sabía, no me di cuenta antes...- se quejó más consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de su amigo -ni siquiera pensé que te gustara alguien...

-Luego hablamos- sentenció Gendry y se levantó, se pasó las manos por la cara para disimular su rubor en vano porque este se hacía cada vez más intenso cuando se decidió que no serviría de nada los dos salieron hacia la cocina.

Algunos ya habían comenzado a comer y otros los estaban esperando, Arya era uno de los que estaba esperando a que llegaran, pero su cara se transformó cuando vio llegar a Gendry con la cara roja. Arya estuvo pensando en toda la cena sobre este hecho y el porque los dos adolescentes parecían algo abochornados '¿Es que pasa algo entre ellos?' decía una parte de su conciencia, 'No seas tonta' le reprochaba la otra mitad, 'ella esta muy enamorada de Robb'.

Al final de la cena la niña había llegado a la conclusión de que no era asunto suyo lo que ellos hicieran, trató de no darle muchas vueltas pero sabía que era en vano ya que en toda la cena estuvo observando a la novia de su hermano Robb, ella sí era una dama aunque tenía una forma de vestir muy distinta a las mujeres de su familia, Arya le recordaba a la gitana de la película de Cuasimodo: morocha con aros grandes, polleras largas y hermosas.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya era la cuarta vez que su madre la llamaba, cuando dejó de ensimismarse se dio cuenta que no había quedado nadie en la mesa salvo por Rickon y sus padres. Su hermano pequeño como siempre se tomaba todo su tiempo para construir fuertes y castillos con su comida antes de saborear y sus padres siempre esperan hasta que el último de la mesa se levantará para poder hacer lo mismo. Arya vio como todavía le faltaba la mitad de un muro para que la comida de Rickon se terminara pero le faltaba mucho más a ella misma, que parecía que su plato no había sido modificado desde que se lo sirvieron.

-Arya, querida. Si no comes tu comida te levantarás a la mitad de la noche con hambre- su madre la miró con un poco de reproche pero al mismo tiempo podía ver entendimiento en su falta de apetito.

-No tengo apetito, mamá. ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?- su madre dió un largo suspiro y le dio permiso por esta vez.

Ya acostada en su cama se reprochó por no haber prestado un poco más atención a la hora de la cena, casi había parecido un zombie. Trato de cerrar los ojos, no pensar en nada y dormirse, pero un ruido fuera de la casa le impedía, se levantó y miró por la ventana de su habitación, que daba justo al patio trasero, y le dio un susto con lo que vio por el vidrio:

Robb estaba gritando a Gendry y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a matarlo, su hermano parecía saca en sí, los otros adolescentes que estaban todos afuera trataban de calmar al chico furioso. Arya no creía que llegarían a más de una discusión ya que Jon, Robb y Gendry eran los mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando vio el puño de Robb chocar con la mandíbula de su 'amigo'.

Salió corriendo hasta la habitación de sus padres, su madre se encontraba leyendo un libro y su padre parecía absorto mirando a esposa. Luego de explicarle la situación de la forma más rápida posible Ned salió corriendo hacia el patio y Catelyn lo siguió después de ordenar a Arya que se quedara adentro, la niña enojada corrió hasta la ventana de su habitación pero esta vez no estaba sola, Rickon y Bran que se habían levantado por los ruidos estaban mirando a través del vidrio.

Gendry no parecía tener la menor ganas de defenderse, más bien parecía que entendía el lío que su hermano mayor estaba armando y Arya parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar por la impotencia de quedarse como una simple espectadora.

Solo Dios sabe cuantos golpes llevaba hasta que su padre apareció en escena y separó a Robb de los demás, este le hablaba a su padre mientras señalaba al moreno, Ned solamente asentía con la cabeza y cuando se cayó le dijo algo a Robb que no le gustó mucho, pero que hizo que se calmara lo suficiente.

Arya escuchó cuando Catelyn entraba a la cocina con el chico malherido y salió corriendo hacia allí, para poder hacer algo útil. Gendry estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la isla que se encontraba en medio de la cocina, y su madre preparaba una bolsa de hielo para ponerlo en la cara del chico.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo la pequeña loba entrando al lugar, sostuvo la bolsa hielo en la frente lastimada, cerca de su ceja derecha..

Todo estaba en silencio, muy tenso y Arya pensó que su aparición había tenido algo que ver con ese clima pero no le prestó mucha atención, comenzó a examinar todos los moretones que comenzaban a salir en la cara del chico. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos con una mezcla de ternura y con algo de tristeza, parecían decirse todo y nada con esas miradas, la misma Catelyn se sentía una intrusa ver a su hija mirar de esa forma al hijo de Robert. El momento quedó interrumpido por Bran y Rickon que bajaban de las escaleras y Gendry se levantó de un salto causándole un sobresalto en Arya.

-¿Que pasó porque pelearon?- preguntó Bran que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, con Rickon agarrado del brazo.

-Los quiero en sus camas ahora mismo- Catelyn dio la orden y los chicos protestaron pero al final hicieron caso.

-Debería irme.

-Gendry- lo paró Catelyn -no hagas caso a lo que Robb dijo, solamente está sorprendido y algo dolido por... - se calló un momento para cavilar las siguientes palabras -la noticia que acaba de enterarse. Cuando se de cuenta lo tonto que fue, todo volverá como antes- por un momento él no dijo nada pero luego de un suspiro habló.

-Me gustaría que no fuera así señora- habló Gendry después de un largo silencio -en serio... me gustaría…no...sentir...- Catelyn no la dejó terminar se acercó y le dio un apretón en la mano.

-Esta bien, querido. A mi no me molesta para nada esta situación- Gendry sonrió agradecido y se dirigió hasta la salida, sin dar ni una mirada a su Dama.

Su madre salió para ver como estaba Robb, pero no antes de mandar a dormir a su hija. La chica no pego un ojo en todo la noche, no podía dejar de pensar que había pasado entre su hermano y Gendry. Y aun peor, no podía dejar de recordar los ojos tristes con los que Gendry la había mirado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

*****Bueno para los que llegaron hasta aquí tengo que pedirles perdón, siempre dije que nunca iba a escribir un fanfic de Canción de hielo y fuego por el simple hecho de ser un mundo completamente fuera de mi nivel, pero es que tenía que hacer este fanfiction para una de mis parejas favoritas de esta serie de libros. Y como me tomo un tiempo hacerla no iba a dejar sin publicarla.

*****Seguramente serán uno o dos capítulos más, ya lo tengo casi terminado y no va a ser muy largo así que dentro de unos días subiré el siguiente. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ya se que traigo este capitulo algo tarde pero al final aquí esta.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son todos de George R.R. Martin, solamente la historia es mía.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

La semana pasó con muchas tensiones, era miércoles y ninguno de sus hermanos quería contarle a Arya lo que realmente había pasado. Rob y Gendry no tocaron ni un pie en la casa desde entonces; Jon se puso algo más protector de lo usual con Arya y Sansa soltaba una risitas cada vez que veía a su hermana, lo que hacía enojar a la menor.

-¿Y no le preguntaste a tus padres?- preguntó Lommy, ese mismo día en el instituto.

-Claro, pero no quieren contestarme. Y si Sansa no fuera tan tonta le preguntaría a ella, pero prefiero no saber antes de escuchar su estúpida risa.

-Tal vez esté enamorada de Jeyne- sugirió Pastel Caliente -y por eso tu hermano lo pegó.

-Tal vez- coincidió Lommy, pero Arya no quería creer eso.

-Deberías preguntarle al hermano de Gendry.

-Gran idea, Lommy- la ironía se notaba a leguas -vamos con el rubio más engreído de toda la escuela y pidamos ayuda. Ni siquiera nos hará caso.

-No Joffrey, estaba pensando en Edric Baratheon. ¡Mira! allá está- dijo señalando a un moreno que se parecía mucho a Gendry de joven.

Arya miró a su amigo sorprendida ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió eso a ella antes?. ¡Era una idea estupenda! Miró hacia donde estaba sentado al chico Baratheon, se levantó y caminó como flecha hasta donde se encontraba, rodeado de gente, como siempre.

-Edric- llamó la atención del chico.

-Hola, hermosa. Tanto tiempo sin ver tu preciosa cara.

Las chicas que estaban alrededor de Edric miraban despectivamente hacia la recién llegada, 'celos seguramente' pensó Arya, ninguna de ellas podía sacarle un halago como ese de Edric

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo, es sobre Gendry- Edric sonrió de oreja a oreja, parecía tan feliz con lo que acababa de escuchar, se levantó agarró sus cosas y lo trasladó todo al asiento contiguo al de Arya, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran y aún más importante: sin pedir permiso a Arya.

Arya no iba a reprocharle, al menos no hasta que él pudiera ayudarla, luego de eso las cosas seguirían su curso normal entre los dos. 'Si fuera un poco menos engreído' pensó, y aunque la loba intentó sacarse ese tipo de pensamientos la cara del chico era tan parecida a Gendry que le resultaba muy difícil pensar en otra cosa.

Los dos se miraron dispuesto a comenzar la charla cuando la profesora de historia entró y comenzó a impartir su clase sobre la Guerra Civil Inglesa. Arya decidió que no quería esperar hasta el primer receso por lo que tiro un papel en las piernas del chico.

_Necesito saber por qué nuestros hermanos están peleados._

Edric leyó el papel y sonrió a su compañera de banco pero no hizo ningún intento de contestar el la nota, y para desconcierto de Arya, el chico la ignoró en todo el día. Cuando llegaba el recreo se perdía entre la multitud y en las horas de clases la ignoraba. Todo el día fue un juego de gato y ratón, pero a la hora de irse a sus casas Edric decidió que era el momento para hablar.

-¿Que prefieres ir a tomar un helado o ir a mi casa?- la chica tomó aire antes de contestar.

-Existe una delgada línea entre la paciencia y el asesinato- dijo Arya tranquilamente -y estoy muy cerca de cruzar esa línea solamente por ti, Baratheon. ¡Estuviste ignorándome todo el día! no iré a ningún lado contigo hasta que me digas lo que sabes del incidente del lunes a la noche.

-Como quieras, con lo perspicaz que eres encontrarás otra forma de saber lo de Robb y Gendry- con estas últimas palabras se alejó donde se encontraban sus tres hermanos, que se podían distinguir fácilmente por las cabelleras rubias.

Arya enojada pero con decisión lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado, de reojo vio como el chico sonreía y le dio ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puño y lo haría, después de que Edric hablara.

Decidieron ir por un helado ya que Arya no estaba de humor para soportar a todos los Baratheon/Lannister en un solo día, además Joffrey comenzó a insultarla de forma indirecta, por supuesto.

-Pagas tu, y pediré el más caro- al chico no le afectaba ya que tenía suficiente plata para todo lo que quisiera, pero no no le dijo eso a la muchacha. Caminaron hasta que encontraron una heladería cerca del colegio y luego de pedir lo que querían, salieron al aire libre y se sentaron en una plaza mientras comían, y aunque parecían estar teniendo un buen momento, Arya no se olvidó de su motivo principal.

-Muy bien- dijo terminado el helado -habla ¿Qué sabes?

-No mucho. Se que nuestros hermanos pelearon por una chica el lunes- Arya rodeo los ojos, eso ya lo suponía

-¿Fue por Jeyne? Creo que Gendry gusta de ella- sugirió.

-¿De Jeyne?- las carcajadas del chico se escuchaba por toda la plaza.

-No entiendo que es lo gracioso.

-Lo gracioso es que si por una sola noche escucharas dormir al Toro no dudarías de quien gusta, aunque anoche no durmió en casa, no volvió- Arya se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta bien?- la preocupación de Arya era tal que no dejó continuar al chico.

-Esta bien, o eso creo- dijo Edric -llamó a papá anoche, se esta quedando en la casa del tío Renly- dio una lamida a su helado antes de seguir hablando -realmente debe estar enojado para ir a la casa de tío Renly, tomando en cuenta que él no vive solo.

Era de dominio público las preferencias de Renly Baratheon, quien tenía una relación con Loras Tyrell, el hermano mayor de la amiga de Sansa. Gendry no tenía ningún problema con esto, pero el hecho de que decidiera mudarse unos días con su tío y su pareja era demasiado raro.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No pensaras que...?- Arya dejó la pregunta en el aire pero Edric la entendió y negó de inmediato. Y le explicó la razón de Gendry para irse de casa.

-El lunes a la noche cuando Gendry llego a casa todo golpeado no quiso hablar con nadie pero papá lo obligó a decirle quien le hizo eso, fueron a hablar en la oficina de trabajo. Charlaron un rato largo- contaba Edric - y luego de que se aclararon las dudas cada uno se fue a su habitación- un suspiro salió de su boca -la habitación de Joffrey está al lado del despacho de papá, él había escuchado todo lo que había hablado.

El chico calló por un momento para pensar cómo iba a explicar lo que pasó sin dar mucha información.

-Si Joffrey simplemente le hubiera hecho un comentario tonto como siempre, Gendry seguramente lo habría olvidado, suelen tener peleas siempre aunque luego se reconcilian fácilmente… pero no lo insultó a él ...sino a la chica que le gusta a Gendry. Si no hubiera llegado mamá seguramente la cara de Joff hubiera sido muy distinta hoy.

Al final Edric contó como Cersei había amenazado a Gendry con cortarle la cabeza si tocaba a su hijo mayor.

-Mi hermano no tiene miedo pero si se quedaba y escuchaba a Joffrey decir otro insulto seguramente lo mataba, por lo que decidió irse de casa- luego de un silencio Edric volvió a hablar - Mi familia no es tan amorosa como la tuya, pero mamá haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos, y Gendry se metió con el más querido de todos.

Robert y Cersei solamente se habían casado por insistencia de sus padres y no tenían nada más en común, salvo por sus hijos, de las cuales los primeros dos estaban en duda de que fueran Baratheon. Y Edric sabía muy bien que era el único que llevaba la sangre Baratheon y Lannister en sus venas.

Joffrey y Myrcella fueron los primeros en nacer, luego los siguió Edric, que fue la sorpresas de muchos al ver que era igual a su padre y por último el pequeño Tommen, que si bien era rubio tenía un carácter muy parecido a Robert por lo que se podría dudar menos del linaje de este. Por otro lado Gendry era sólo hijo de Robert, ya que nació unos años antes de que Cersei y Robert se casaran y era por lejos el hijo favorito de Rob.

Arya miró con penas al chico, ya que al final del día, lo único que unía a esa gran brecha entre la familia Baratheon-Lannister era Edric.

-Bueno ahora que ya sabes, cada uno puede seguir su curso en la vida- bromeó.

-Claro que no, no me dijiste nada que no sabía- la lástima que sentía Arya por el chico se fue disipando mientras otro sentimiento menos amigable crecía - ¿Cómo se llama la chica? ¿Por qué se enojó Robb si no se trata de Jeyne?

-Un detalle sin importancia- luego sonrió como si se le hubiera descubierto la cura a todas las enfermedades del mundo -pero te lo voy a decir, porque me caes bien... se llama Melisandre, me recuerda mucho a tu hermana, por su forma de vestir, y sus buenos modales, además es pelirroja, pero es mayor que Sansa, unos 25 años tal vez.

Edric miraba la reacción de su compañera de clases, parecía que las conjeturas del chico no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad ya que la cara de Arya se transformó, y no era felicidad lo que veía en ella.

-Sigo sin entender porque Robb se enojó- toda la curiosidad de la chica había desaparecido de repente pero de todos modos siguió preguntando.

-Bueno, Robb y Melisandre no se llevan para nada bien, tuvieron varias discusiones antes- dijo sin convicción el chico pero Arya no lo notó, como si no hubiera escuchado nada lo que dijo después de confesar el nombre de Melisandre -. La conocerás viernes, en el cumpleaños de papá. No todos los días se cumple 40 años.

-¿Gendry la llevará a la fiesta de tu padre?- la voz de la chica rozaba la incredulidad.

-No, es la secretaria del tío Stannis, y lo acompaña a todos lados.

Luego de un par de bromas por parte de Edric y un par de puñetazos por parte de Arya, los dos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Esa misma noche, los sueños de Arya fueron protagonizados por una mujer, era alta y bonita; tenía puesto un vestido largo y rojo, al igual que su cabello, pero lo que más sobresalía de ella era su postura era rígida y sus miradas, que parecían largar fuego, y para su resignación era muy hermosa.

La mujer estaba bailando en medio de la pista de baile sola, mas no parecía loca sino que parecía estar haciendo algún rito antiguo y prohibido, los minutos pasaron y parecía que eso iba a ser todo el sueño de Arya hasta que Gendry apareció y comenzó a bailar con ella, pero esta vez era un baile convencional: el vals.

La pareja no podía desentonar más, ya que Gendry no estaba vestido de gala como la mujer sino que tenía ropa que usaría usualmente: una remera blanca y unos jeans desgastados, pero sabía llevar muy bien a Melisandre que la adolescente se olvidó de su vestimenta.

Arya veía todo esto desde lejos, en una esquina de la pista, casi como si ella no estuviera allí, pero Gendry parecía verla, su mirada parecía buscarla cada vez que podía, y eso conformó a la adolescente para no sentirse tan mal cuando despertó a la mañana, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar la perfección de la mujer.

El día fue una mierda, no pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía, volcó leche en el uniforme y tuvo que cambiarse antes de salir, llegó tarde al colegio, sus profesores le llamaron la atención toda la mañana por estar distraída y Joffrey no paraba de molestarla en el horario de esgrima. Hasta el mismo Syrio sugirió que volviera a casa a descansar.

-Si tu cabeza no esta en un cien por ciento enfocada, no tiene sentido que intentes practicar, mañana vuelve con más ganas.

Esa fue la despedida que su profesor de esgrima le dedicó antes de volverse hacia sus otros alumnos,

Arya llegó a su casa y subió directamente a su habitación, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era acostarse y esperar hasta el día siguiente, y por un momento casi se quedaba dormida pero escuchó a Sansa que estaba hablando por teléfono con Margaery, por lo poco que entendió, estaba por salir de compras para buscar el vestido perfecto para el cumpleaños de su suegro, Robert Baratheon.

Horas más tarde, en el centro comercial, Arya no recordaba haberse levantado de su cama, guiarse hasta la habitación de su hermana y preguntarle si podía acompañarlas a buscar un lindo vestido para ella.

Sansa juró por su bolso de Gucci favorito que fue la misma Arya la que pido venir y aunque la menor lo dudara, sabía que su hermana nunca juraría por algo tan importante como su bolso Gucci sin decir la verdad.

Ya aceptado que era ella la que quería estar allí, pasaron horas y horas probándose vestidos, uno tras de otro, y si bien estaba muy entretenido era cansador, pero eso nunca se lo diría a su hermana. La peluquería fue mucho más rápido y fácil ya que ella solamente se hizo un baño de crema para que su cabello brillará más.

Cuando llegaron a su casa e hicieron ver a Catelyn de todo lo que compraron, su madre no lo podía creer: ¡Su hija menor saliendo de compras! Se enojó un momento por no ser invitada pero las perdono rápidamente insinuando que para la próxima salida irian las tres.

Lo que duró del día no fue tan malo como venía siendo comieron, rieron, hablaron y la noche se hizo presente. Estaban subiendo las escaleras y antes de que Sansa entrara a su habitación Arya le habló.

-Fue muy cansador, no creo que lo haga de nuevo nunca más, además compre vestidos para lo que resta de mi vida, gracias- miró a su hermana esperando que esta entendiera lo mucho que le había hecho reír ese día además de comprarle todos esos vestidos.

-De nada. Mañana cuando volvamos del instituto vamos a ver cual de todos estos vestidos te pondrás, para que el idiota no deje de mirarte en toda la noche.- sonrió a su hermana y entró a su habitación.

Por un momento Arya pensó que había escuchado mal ¿De qué idiota estaba hablando Sansa? ¿Su hermana pensaba que ella salió de compras para que algún chico se fijara en ella? ¡Que equivocada estaba! solamente hacia eso porque quería despejar su mente, lo había hecho sin pensar en algo en particular, en nadie. O eso era lo que intentaba convencerse Arya lo que restaba de la noche.

El día siguiente fue mucho mejor, sobre todo porque su entrenamiento de esgrima fue personalizada, los únicos que practicaban la asignatura eran los el día sábado tenían el torneo con las otras escuelas y, para alegría de Arya, el torneo era solo femenino por lo que no tuvo que aguantar a Joffrey en todo el día.

Al volver de la escuela, el viernes a la tarde, Sansa y su madre no se separaron de ella hasta dejarla como una hermosa dama de 16 años. El vestido que usaba era muy sencillo y blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, según Sansa parecía a los vestidos que usaban las mujeres de los '30 en Norteamérica, y su peinado recogido a un lado de su hombro la hacía ver mayor de lo que era.

Arya no tuvo problemas en con prestarse a ser la muñeca de las mujeres Stark, el verdadero problema fue maquillarla: apenas se dejó pintar con un poco de rubor y delinear sus ojos, pero solo eso faltaba para que la adolescente se viera más hermosa.

Todos en la casa estaban revolucionados, el hecho de que la pequeña loba de la casa quiera hacer algún cambio de imagen suponía una gran revelación, ni que hablar el hecho que dejara a su hermana y madre la trataran como una muñeca. Todos habían llegado al mismo pensamiento: Arya se había enamorado, y aunque ella misma parecía no ser consciente de ese hecho no lo hacía menos verdad.

-Estas hermosa, pareces una Musa griega con este hermoso vestido- Sansa explotaba de la emoción pero no tanto como su madre que se le notaba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Primero era una mujer de los treinta ¿y ahora soy una musa griega? Debe de ser un vestido multiuso.

Cuando todos ya estuvieron listos, Arya subió al auto de Sansa y sus padres iban en la camioneta familiar con Bran y Rickon. El viaje fue algo largo y aburrido, Arya quería mucho a su hermana pero el hecho de que no dejara de hablar "de cosas de chicas" hacía que no la soportara por mucho tiempo y de la casa de los Stark a los Baratheon era muy lejos, ya que estos últimos vivían a las afueras de la ciudad. Antes de llegar, a lo lejos se podía distinguir la enorme casa de los Baratheon, parecía un castillo en medio una pradera verde, y se veía mucho más hermoso con el sol escondiéndose por el oeste.

Cuando al final llegaron estacionaron el auto a la par de otros, al menos había unos 24 autos más contando el de sus padres, Arya se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad, creía que el cumpleaños de Robert Baratheon iba a ser más tranquilo que el del año pasado, pero por lo que veía no era así. El pánico escénico llegó sin aviso, de pronto Arya no quería bajar del auto.

-No puedo. Una cosa es cambiar mil veces de vestido y otra muy diferente es venir a una fiesta de esta forma, no pienso bajar.

Sansa rió de la tontería que decía su hermana y salió del auto.

-¡Vamos! nos están esperando.

-No. Voy. A. Salir- Arya se encargó de que cada palabra sea clara y puntual.

-Esta bien, ¿pero sabes que? te estas comportando como una niña- la paciencia de la pelirroja se había acabado y no estaba dispuesta a rogarle para que salga del auto. Se alejó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada.

Arya no tardó en comenzar a sacarse los invisibles que tenía en su cabello, y en pensar en lo tonta que fue al venir vestida de esa forma, tendría que haber venido como todos los años con con una linda remera y un buen jean; todos la iban a mirar mal como siempre pero eso no le iba a molestar porque era ella misma; si entraba ahora sus miradas serían de aprobación pero esa no era ella, no se sentía cómoda de esa forma.

Su cabello ya estaba todo un desastre cuando alguien entró y se asiento en el asiento del conductor. Era su hermano Jon, estaba muy guapo, estaba vestido con un traje, como todos los invitados.

-¿Te mandaron para convencerme?- la chica sabía que si alguien de su familia podía convencerla era Jon, su hermano favorito.

-No, me enviaron para llevarte de nuevo a casa, para que te puedas cambiar, pequeña- arranco el auto y salieron del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Arya parecía muy desconcertada por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano -¿Es una broma verdad? Sansa y Mamá se tomaron mucho problemas para hacer todo esto- dijo señalando se a mi misma -no creo que hayan aceptado fácilmente.

-Sansa y Catelyn te quieren mucho, al igual que todos nosotros, y saben lo mucho que te cuesta hacer esos cambios. Dijeron que a ellas no les importa si vienes con la vestimenta de esgrima con tal que seas tu y quieras entrar.

En el camino Arya no dejaba de agradecer que sus padres sean tan comprensivos con ella y estaba dispuesta a cambiarse apenas llegara pero un pensamiento poco feliz vino a su cabeza.

-¿Estaba el hermano de Robert?- pregunto seriamente.

-¿Renly?- Jon frunció el ceño pero siempre mirando hacia el frente. -si, llego hace un rato con Margaery y Loras.

-No, Renly no. Estoy hablando del otro hermano ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-Stannis Baratheon. Si, fue uno de los primeros en llegar, siempre es muy puntual- eso sí que desconcertó al chico.

-¿Esta con su asistente?

-¿Quieres decir la pelirroja? si, Melisandre la acompaña a todos lados- Arya agradeció que Jon no sea de los que hace muchas preguntas, seguramente él sabía los sentimientos de Gendry hacia la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que volver. Me gusta así como estoy- dijo casi con desesperación -¿Podemos volver?.

Jon miró por primera vez a su hermana en toda la noche y suspiró con resignación.

-Estas muy hermosa- notó como si esto fuera algo malo -Robb se pondrá muy protector contigo esta noche.

Si de afuera era grande de adentro era enorme, Arya había entrado muchas veces a esa mansión pero cada año que pasaba parecía que crecía más, y en parte era verdad ya que todos los años Cersei Baratheon hacia nuevas ampliaciones a la casa. El lugar de reunión este año era uno de los tantos salones que tenían, donde había tres mesas enormes separadas por edad, una para los niños otro para los adolescentes y otra para los mayores pero mucha gente estaba de pie yendo y viniendo por las habitaciones de la planta baja.

No fue tan malo como pensaba, si bien algunos la miraban mucho Arya trató de no hacer caso pero, tal y como dijo Jon, Robb no dejaba de tirar miradas de asesino a todos los chicos que miraban a su hermana menor. Lo más gracioso de todos es que nadie se daba cuenta que esa chica era Arya, el primero y único hasta el momento que se había dado cuenta era Edric que se acercó a la chica y la llevó a dar un paseo cuando Robb se descuido un momento.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, Arya.

-Te diría lo mismo, pero no quiero aumentar ese ego que ya esta demasiado inflado- y era totalmente verdad, Edric se veía muy bien, hace poco había cumplido los 17 años y lo poco que quedaba de su infancia se fue en el último año.

-¿Ya viste a Melisandre?- los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia una chica pelirroja con un vestido bien apretado, estaba al lado de un hombre serio y Arya lo reconoció como un Baratheon -Gendry todavía no bajó pero cuando la vea quedará encantado. Vamos, tenemos que decirle que no sea muy cobarde y baja a ver a su chica.

-No, gracias- Arya hizo una mueca -estoy bien aquí, no me gusta ver a tontos enamorados.

-No seas infantil- Edric rió con ganas -Además, seguramente se alegrará de verte.

Al final convenció llevarla y subieron las escaleras, que estaban prohibidas para aquellos que no sean Baratheon y compañía, algunos le dirigieron miradas de curiosidad pero ellos no les dieron importancia. Iban en camino por unos de los pasillos más interminables de la casa y escucharon risas en una de las habitaciones. Edric paró su caminar y miro a la puerta como si hubiera hecho algo mal, se acercó y llamó. Una chica, unas pulgadas más alta que Edric abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia tenía un vestido espléndido, casi parecía de época.

-¿Que pasa, Edric?- la sonrisa de Myrcella no se borró en ningún momento.

-¿Con quien estas en tu habitación?- no había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando una cabeza se asomó, era Trystane Martell, el mejor amigo de la chica.

-Hola, Edric ¿Todo bien?- Edric ignoró al chico y miró a su hermana.

-¿Qué hablamos sobre traer chicos a tu habitación, Myrcella? Cualquiera pensará que eres una cualquiera- su hermana rodó los ojos como si hubiera escuchado esa declaración miles de veces.

-Tengo 17 años, Edric. Todavía no uso mi cuerpo para convencer a los hombres, uso mi ingenio y carisma- Myrcella posó sus ojos en Arya por primera vez -Hola, Arya, lindo vestido, espero que no creas que soy una puta, como piensa mi hermano.

Arya y Myrcella llevaban un tipo de relación cordial, se respetaban una a la otro sin contar sus diferencias, pero no llegaban a ser amigas.

-Gracias, y no, no creo que seas una puta, creo que los hermanos tienden a exagerar cuando se trata de hermanas- las chicas sonrieron -De todos modos ¿A qué querías convencerlo a Trystane?

-A que no sea un cobarde y le diga a mis padres que estamos saliendo ¿Puedes crees que le tiene miedo?- Arya miró a la pareja frente suyo, todo el mundo sabía que estos dos estaban saliendo, era un milagro que sus padres no se dieran cuenta.

-¿Miedo a tu padre? Claro que no, es un buen hombre. A la que tengo miedo es tu madre, esa mujer me arrancaría el corazón si llego a tocar un pelo tuyo.

-Bueno, la solución es fácil. No toques mi cabello- la pareja se miraba con diversión, parecía toda una puesta en escena, casi ensayado.

-Esta bien, creo que ya es hora- esta vez Arya vio verdadero miedo en los ojos del chico, los dos salieron del cuarto y se alejaron.

-Tengo que ver esto- Edric parecía un niño en nochebuena -. Mamá va a sacarle los ojos. Sigue derecho, cuando termina el pasillo la primera puerta a la izquierda, dile a Gendry que se apure.

-No, yo te sigo- estaba decidida, no iba adentrarse más a esa casa sin la compañía de Edric.

-Esta bien, hagamos algo. Esperas en la habitación de Myrcella, estaré aquí en unos minutos- sin esperar respuesta de la chica se alejó, dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

Edric siguió el camino que su hermana había tomado hace unos segundos, los encontró cruzando el camino muy acaramelados.

-No quiso ir hasta la habitación de Gendry, se quedó en tu cuarto- dijo señalando a su hermana -es demasiada testaruda.

-Esta bien, enviaré un mensaje a Gendry, le diré que antes de bajar busque una pulsera en mi habitación y problema resuelto. Ahora vamos a ver a mamá, estará contenta de que tenga novio.

-Creía que era parte de la actuación- dijo Trystane preocupado.

-Sabes que no, vamos.

En la habitación de Myrcella estaba todo bien ordenada, y para sorpresa de Arya no era todo rosa, las paredes eran de un color celeste, como el del cielo cuando está completamente despejado; y el lugar era muy espacioso, solo tenía la cama de dos plaza, un armario y un gran escritorio frente a una gran ventana.

Se sentó en un costado de la cama para esperar, cuando visualizó unas fotos colgadas en la pared y se acercó a verlas, todas eran fotos con familiares o amigos, una en particular llamó la atención: se trataba de una foto donde estaba Myrcella con todos sus hermanos, la foto seguramente era vieja ya que Tommen era un bebé recién nacido. Parecían que estaban en algún viaje al aire libre, todos sonreían felices, eso le hizo ver que por más que el ADN sea diferente, ellos se querían como hermanos y se cuidaban entre ellos, hasta los mismo Gendry y Joffrey.

-¡Hey! no pueden pasar por aquí, tienes que estar abajo con todos los demás- la voz habló detrás de ella de forma acusatoria.

Cuando se dio vuelta y enfocó su mirada en el chico que estaba en el marco de la puerta su corazón comenzó a latir en sus oídos lo que hizo difícil escuchar.

En fachada estaba vestido para la ocasión, llevaba camisa y pantalón de vestir, pero no llevaba ningún esmoquin, la camisa blanca que llevaba esta arremangada hasta los codos y no tenía corbata ni nada por el estilo. Era típico de Gendry, el no desentonar con su alrededor pero no acatar por completo el estilo de niño rico.

'Después de todo fue su madre quien lo crió' Había escuchado decir esa frase a Catelyn miles de veces, ¡Cuánta razón tenía! él no había crecido en medio de tanto lujo como todos sus hermanos y se notaba a leguas su incomodidad al usar ropa formal.

-Perdón, Gendry- dijo Arya todavía sorprendida de encontrar al chico allí, aunque no era para nada sorprendente haberlo encontrado en su propia casa -Estoy esperando a Edric, me dijo que ya venía.

-¿Arya? No te reconocí- se tensó cuando se dio cuenta quien era, y luego la cara del chico gobernó la seriedad -Y se puede saber ¿para qué quieren subir si todos están abajo?- Había algo de reproche en la forma que habló Gendry. Arya, que tenía temperamento contra cualquiera que intentara mandonearla, miró mal al chico y le contestó de forma brusca.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, son asuntos entre Edric y yo.

-Bueno, esos "asuntos" entre Edric y tu pueden ser tratados abajo, como todos los demás- enojado, se hizo a un lado, dejando libre la puerta para que Arya saliera de la habitación.

Gendry la acompañó, o más bien la guió hasta el salón. Sabía que no podía discutirle, ya que no era su casa pero el hecho de que el chico se comporte de esa forma con ella la enojaba, la trataba como si ella fuera un invitado que husmeaba por su casa sin permiso.

A la mitad del camino Arya con el humor de perros que tenía decidió hacerlo enojar al silencioso chico que tenía al lado; y fue fácil buscar un tema que le disgustaba.

-Tu tío Stannis llegó con compañía esta noche, parecen estar muy juntos- dijo Arya con acidez en su voz, pensó que mencionando a Melisandre haría que el chico se alterara un poco.

-¿Y por eso decidieron esconderse en la habitación de Myrcella?- los pensamientos de Gendry iban muy lejos de los de Arya, seguía enojado con encontrar a la chica sola, esperando a su hermano menor -¿sabes que no deberías estar a sola con un chico, verdad? y mucho menos a tu edad.

Las palabras del chico hizo que Arya olvidara lo que estaba a punto de decir y una oleada de enojo llegó de nuevo, y esta vez no intentó disimularlo.

-Ese chico es tu hermano, y podría tirarlo por la ventana si quisiera sobrepasarse conmigo, soy más fuerte que el. Además- los cachetes de Arya se iban poniendo rojos y se notaba que el volcán ya había explotado hace 20 pasos atrás - ¿Que tiene de malo mi edad? tengo 16 años, apenas 3 años menos que tu, y sobre todo: yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, Gendry.

-Primero- se paró en la mitad de camino mientras iba enumerando con sus dedo, y Arya se detuvo junto a él -sería difícil que puedas tirarlo por la ventana con ese vestido puesto- los ojos de Gendry recorrieron el vestido con una mirada que la adolescente no pudo descifrar -. Segundo: a tu edad las hormonas hablan por sí solas y comete errores. Y tercero: Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no en mi casa, no me gustaría entrar en mi habitación y encontrar a dos adolescentes hormonales- Esto último Gendry lo dijo con un poco de reproche.

Arya miraba con todo el desprecio que pudo al chico.

-¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso!- casi sonó como un grito, trato de calmarse pero el hecho de que Gendry pensara que ella podría hacer cosas indecentes en una casa desconocida la indignaba - No me sorprende que Rob no quiera ser más tu amigo, eres despreciable.

Se sintió culpable por decir eso al mismo instante en el que las palabras surgieron de su boca. Por un momento la cara de Gendry mostró tristeza pero rápidamente cambió a una más tranquila y serena.

-Tienes razón, soy despreciable- una mano viajó hasta el hombro de la chica- perdón, Arya. Hay veces que me olvido que no soy tu… hermano o nadie quien pueda reclamar tus decisiones, si quieres salir con Edric o hacer lo que quiera, es tu decisión.

-No...yo... perdón… no quise decir eso, no eres despreciable...

-¡Ahí estás, Gendry! papá te esta buscando, estamos a punto de hacer la foto familiar- de la nada había salido Tommen, el Benjamín de la familia, y parecía que llevaba apuro porque su pequeña mano tomó la de Gendry y lo hizo bajar las escaleras que se encontraban a dos pasos de allí.

Arya que había quedado con las palabras en la boca, trató de tranquilizarse un momento antes de seguir el mismo camino que los chicos. Cuando por fin el enojo, la culpa y… la decepción pasaron a un segundo plano caminó hasta llegar donde se encontraban los invitados. La gente estaban alrededor de la familia Baratheon entre chiste y risas, y mientras la chica estuvo ausente la cantidad de gente se había triplicado.

El padre de Arya siempre decía que en la familia Baratheon había dos tipo de personas, los que eran trabajadores y se conseguían las cosas por su arduo trabajo y por otro lado estaban los que tenían el carisma suficiente para encantar a todo Gran Bretaña. Estaba claro que Stannis se encontraba en la primera categoría mientras Robert y Renly se situaban en la segunda; pero al fin y al cabo todos ellos tenían algo en común: siempre conseguían lo que querían. Stannis estaba a punto de convertirse en el Primer Ministro de todo Reino Unido, Renly era dueño de una industria cinematográfica, y por suerte para los actuales reyes, Robert se conformó con ser el dueño de la mitad de bienes raíces y no de todo el país, de la cual Ned era su mano derecha.

La foto familiar se hizo al lado de la chimenea, como todo los años, estaban los hermanos Baratheon con sus respectivas parejas y los hijos de Robert. A los ojos de todos eran una familia feliz, y tal vez si lo fueran, pero no eran para nada perfecta y eso era lo que hacía que esa familia fuera muy dispareja. Durante la foto, Arya, no podía dejar de ver a Gendry y pensar que debía disculparse apenas la oportunidad se diera, pero en todo lo que fue la velada Gendry parecía ignorar por completo a la chica y Robert parecía ignorar por completo a su ex amigo.

Cuando la loba se canso de rogar por un perdón del obstinado Toro, decidió ir al jardín trasero, donde la mayoría de los niños salieron a jugar. Se acercó a la banca más cercana de la puerta, que era completamente hecha de vidrio, y se sentó.

El aire libre se sentía por todos lados, las risas infantiles se escuchaban por los alrededores de los arbustos y árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la casa y el pasto se olía como recién podado y regado. Arya aspiro tratando de llenar sus pulmones de ese olor tan natural y fresco, cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, estuvo un largo rato antes de ser interrumpida.

-Creo que ya te dije lo bien que te sienta ese vestido, Arya- cuando la aludida abrió los ojos, enojada porque alguien le molestara en su tranquilidad, vio la cara de Edric a unos centímetros de su cara, y aunque la ponía nerviosa no se movió del lugar ni intentó apartarlo -. Casi pareces un ángel, solamente te falta el halo en tu cabeza.

-¿Si? Bueno podrías ir a buscarlo por mi, seguramente lo encontrarás muy lejos de aquí. Ahora déjame tranquila.

Las pupilas del chico se dirigieron a la puerta que se encuentra detrás suyo pero sin mover ni un centímetro su cara y después murmuró algo como "Después de esto, nadie puede decir que solo pienso en mi" luego de estas palabras lo labios calientes de Edric tocaron con delicadeza los fríos labios de Arya. Más adelante Arya decidió que no contaría eso como un beso, ya que un beso no podía ser tan instantáneo y mucho menos si apenas fue un minimo roce entre los labios, casi se sintió como si fuera el viento, casi.

Tal vez si el beso no hubiera sido interrumpido, este no hubiera sido instantáneo pero la interrupción fue tan brusca que asustó por completo a Arya. Una figura alta parecía sostener de forma rudo los hombre de Edric, por un momento la chica tuvo miedo que el personaje de ese acto fuera uno de sus hermanos pero cuando la pereza de sus ojos decidieron enfocar bien se dio cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del hermano mayor de Edric se calmó, después de todo por más respeto que tuvieran hacia ella, estaba segura que no le haría daño a su propio hermano por una tontería de beso.

-Gendry, sueltalo, no seas idiota- Arya dijo esto sin mucho emoción en su voz pero se había levantado de su asiento para que sus palabras fueran tomadas en serio.

Gendry dirigió su cara hacia la chica por primera vez desde que llegó y Arya tuvo miedo de él por primera vez desde que lo conoció, su mirada era tan fría y llena de cólera que por un momento pensó que iba ahorcar a su propio hermano con las manos y luego ir tras ella.

-Quiero hablar con Arya, dejanos solos, Edric- su voz parecía serena pero Arya notó que detrás de esa tranquilidad había un instinto asesino bien controlado.

-Toro, era a propósito… yo sabía que estabas viendo y...- Edric intento no meter en líos a la chica.

-¿QUE?- al escuchar esto Arya comenzó a dudar si estaba bien dejarlo ir sin más que una advertencia.

-Ya sé lo que hiciste, ahora largate quiero hablar con ella- esta vez la voz de Gendry sonaba resignada y cansada, todo el enojo se había ido y Edric que notó ese cambio decidió que ya era hora de dejar que ellos hablaran.

Los pensamientos de Gendry iban mil por hora, sabía que su hermano había besado a Arya de forma premeditada ya que el estaba del otro lado de la ventana admirando a su Dama, cuando detrás suyo salió Edric y fue directo a la chica. Vio cómo se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos y como Arya no hizo nada para alejarlo de su cara, simplemente lo quedó mirando, casi contemplando su cara y eso hizo le dio mucho miedo al Toro. Él sabía que no podían estar juntos por muchas razones pero la principal razón tenía nombre y apellido: Robb Stark. Pero a pesar de todo, el saber que no podían estar juntos y saber que ella quería a otro era muy distinto, nunca imaginó ni en sus más terribles pesadillas que Arya pudiera estar enamorado de otro.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿es tonto o qué?- preguntó al final la loba cuando Edric había a desaparecido por completo.

-¿Por qué no lo apartaste? ¿Te gustó?- Gendry la ignoro completamente, quería estar seguro que la chica quiso besar a su hermano.

-Bueno- Arya no iba a decirle la verdadera razón -no me diste el tiempo suficiente para saber si me gustó y si no hubieras aparecido de la nada yo mismo lo iba a apartar.

-Pero no lo apartaste antes de que te besara, lo quedaste mirando- lo reprochó Gendry esta a punto de sacar su mal genio otra vez- ¿O es que te besas con todos los se te acercan, Arya? A tus hermanos no les gustarán saber que te besas con todos lo chicos que vienen con esas intenciones, y los demás pensaran que sos una cualquiera.

Los mejillas de Arya comenzaron a enrojecer, por rabia y vergüenza, era cierto que ese no fue su primer beso, había cumplido unos cuantos retos que consistian en besar algunos chicos cuyos nombre se había olvidado, pero nunca se llamaría así misma promiscua.

-¡Eres un estupido!- los ojos de Arya se iban humedeciendo por la bronca y la pena -me acusas a mi de ser una cualquiera y a ti te importó una mierda cuando te hicieron elegir entre una mujeres y tu mejor amigo- Ahora no sólo los ojos de Arya mostraban vulnerabilidad, sino que en su voz comenzaba a notarse sus ganas de llorar, le dolía saber que Gendry eligió a Melisandre ante Robb porque eso quería decir que no solo gustaba de ella, sino que la amaba.

La cara de Gendry reveló sorpresa y horror, él no esperaba que su familia le contara a la adolescente sobre sus sentimientos, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Prefieres a una tonta mujer antes que tu amigo ¡Admitelo! ¡Admitelo!

-¡Esta bien!- Gendry se unió a sus gritos haciendo que Arya se callara - ¡Lo admito! prefiero a una mujer que a mi amigo de toda la vida ¿Estas contesta?- antes de que la chica pudiera contestar a la pregunta las manos de Gendry sostuvo su cara, se encorvó para llegar a la altura de su dama y, por segunda vez en una noche, sintió como los labios de un Baratheon, pero estos labios acariciaban los suyos con tanta ternura que desentonaba con sus autoritarias manos que no dejaban que se apartara de su boca.

Al principio Arya se quedó quieta, pensó que estaba soñando, después de todos ¿Porque Gendry estaría besando a ella cuando tiene a todo un séquito de mujeres detrás suyo? pero ni en sus sueños podía imaginar tan bien el sabor de los labios del chico: sabían a manzanas y un poco de alcohol.

Cuando decidió que no era un sueño comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su compañero con timidez pero él no la dejó ser timida, cuando ella contestó su suplicante beso una mano de Gendry se dirigió hasta la espalda baja de la chica y la acercó a él, y Arya sin protestar se puso de puntas de pie y colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, haciendo que el beso se intensifique un poco más.

El beso pareció durar horas, ninguno de los dos quiso soltar al otro y sobre todo ella, que con cada segundo que pasaba aprendía más del arte de besar, pero para sorpresa de ambos fue Gendry quien terminó el beso, parecía muy avergonzado y no miraba los ojos de Arya por más que ella no podía alejar su mirada de su rostro. El chico acariciaba los mechones de cabello de su dama y los contemplaba como si fueran tiras de oro.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que escucharon los acordes de un piano y las voces de los invitados cantar el 'feliz cumpleaños' desde adentro de la gran casa, fue en ese momento cuando notaron el silencio que había en el patio, todos los niños habían entrado a ver el enorme pastel de Robert.

Avergonzados de la situación se alejaron un poco, no dijeron nada aunque sus pensamientos gritaban de preguntas y dudas por el acto que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Por qué no entramos?… después podremos hablar a solas.- sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta adentro. Por suerte para ellos llegaron cuando las luces estaban apagadas y nadie notó su llegada ni sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando las luces se encendieron y los aplausos sonaban junto a las risas, los chicos separaron sus manos de mala gana.

-Tengo que saludar a papá- dijo el mayor, volvió su mirada hacia ella -vuelvo en unos minutos, no te mueves de aquí- luego de eso se alejó hacia donde su familia se encontraba.

Una de las características fundamentales de Arya era que nunca acataba las órdenes, y esta vez no era la excepción, cuando Gendry se fue corrió hasta llegar al baño más cercano y se encerró.

Ya no sabía qué pensar, todo en su cabeza era una caos y ese caos sólo podía ordenarse cuando hablara con Gendry. El rubor subió por toda su cara cuando pensó en él, y aunque no se vió en el espejo sabía que sus labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados, todavía podía sentir el sabor del chico.

Su mente trabajó mil por horas, se sentía ligera y pesada, libre y encerrada, absoluta y relativa. Sentía todo eso y más, pero lo que más sentía era dudas: no entendía qué era lo que había pasado allá afuera. Y un sin fin de preguntas aparecían de la nada ¿Es que Gendry no estaba enamorado de Melisandre? ¿Porque la besó? ¿Qué quiso decir que prefería a una mujer antes que a su amigo? ¿Si prefería a otra porque la besó a ella? Había una sola forma de averiguarlo, preguntándole al causante de todo aquello. Estaba apunto de salir de allí cuando escuchó voces fuera del baño:

-¿La besaste?- la voz era sin duda de Jon - ¿Eres tonto o que?

-Tenía que callarla de alguna forma- la voz de Gendry se escuchaba trémula -no quería hacer eso, la trataré bien hoy y luego, cuando la vea de nuevo, le diré que no quiero nada con ella.

-Más te vale, Baratheon. Hice que Robb te perdonará, pero si lastimas a mi hermana te aseguro que ni él ni yo te volveremos a dirigir la palabra.

-Sabes más que yo que ese beso no significó nada para mi, Jon. Me conoces- luego de un largo silencio Jon le dio la razón a su amigo y sus pasos se fueron alejando.

Tres sentimiento pasaron por la chica antes de que su máscara de tranquilidad regresara a ella, lo primero que sintió fue vergüenza, había correspondido ese beso con cada fibra de su cuerpo y el hecho de que él usara el beso para callarla la hizo sentir tonta y torpe. "Seguramente él notó que no se besar".

Luego llegó el enojo, un enfado que solo se podía comparar con el sentido asesino. "¡Ese estúpido bastardo, me las va a pagar!".

Por último, el peor de los sentimientos vino a ella: la tristeza. Había puesto su corazón en ese beso, ese estúpido beso significo mucho más para ella, podría fingir pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, el vestido, el maquillaje, su peinado, todo estaba relacionado con el, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo: había hecho el papel de una dama solo para él.

Quería romper todo su vestido, sacarse ese estúpido maquillaje y tirar de su cabello por haber creído por un momento, pero no quería salir de ese baño hecha un desastre, por lo que empezó a patear y romper todo lo que encontraba en el baño; este era muy espaciosos y estaba alejado del salón por lo que no tuvo miedo que alguien la escuchara y con el centenar de invitados que había nadie podría culparla a ella.

Su momento de alivio terminó cuando una oleada de cansancio vino a ella. Sabía que la noche no había terminado todavía por lo que intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo en arreglarse, tomar un respiro y salir de ese maldito baño antes de que alguien la viera en él.

Se encaminó directo al lugar donde su familia estaba, todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, las risas, las charlas, los grito de los niño jugando, la alegría se notaba en el aire, y eso hizo que Arya se molestara aun más. Trato de que no se dieran cuenta de su llegada pero su madre le dió una mirada desde lejos, donde estaba charlando con Petry, y claramente significaba "¿Donde te metiste?" y la única respuesta que tuvo Catelyn de su hija fue un vago movimiento con su manos que intentaba decir "Por ahí".

La loba se sentó a una silla al lado de su hermana mayor que parecía tener una charla muy animada con Myrcella sobre la importancia de cuidar la piel cuando el verano se acercara, intentaron incluir a la conversación a la recién llegada pero esta no dio señales de unirse, por lo que desistieron rápidamente.

No encontró a Gendry por ningún lado, parecía que se había esfumado en el aire, "O en el jardín besándose con otra".

-Creo que voy a ir al baño- si bien fue Sansa la que habló Myrcella y Arya se levantaron con ella, como todo código de chicas, estaban dispuestas a acompañarla.

Sansa y Arya siguieron a Myrcella, quien siendo una de las dueña de casa sabía cómo llegar rapidamente. No fue hasta la mitad de camino cuando Arya se dio cuenta hacía cual baño se dirigía. Ya era tarde para volver por lo que puso su mejor cara de sorpresa cuando abrieron la puerta y encontraron el desorden que había dejado hace unos minutos.

El agua estaba esparcida por gran parte del piso y el papel higiénico estaba por toda superficie ascendente que se pudiera encontrar y jabones de todos colores y formas estaban todos destruidos en el piso, más que una reacción de furia parecía ser un acto de vandalismo infantil y Arya se avergonzó de eso.

-¡Dios! ¿Quién haría esto?- la voz de Sansa se escuchaba verdaderamente consternada -Debemos avisarle a tus padres, Myrcella- La rubia se lo pensó un rato y luego se encogió hombros.

-No, dejemos que disfrute de su día- la chica se acercó y comenzó amontonar todo el papel higiénico a un costado. Era algo gracioso verla recoger las cosas del piso, todo en ella decía que era una chica que no se ensuciaba las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sansa desconcertada hizo una pregunta con una respuesta obvia.

-Limpiando- detuvo su labor por un momento para ver a las dos chicas paradas en la puerta -¿Se vana quedar ahí paradas o me van a ayudar?

Arya fue la primera en reaccionar, intentó hacer todo lo que pudo ella sola, después de todo ella la causante de tal acto infantil. Sansa reaccionó un momento después y aunque no le gustaba limpiar el desastre de otros no tuvo mayor remedio que ayudar a Myrcella y Arya.

-Listo, creo que nunca limpie tanto en mi vida.

-Tienes razón, nunca te vi limpiar tanto, Sansa- le contestó su hermana mordazmente.

-Esperen aquí voy a traer una bolsa o algo para tirar toda esta mugre.

Sansa se acercó al lavado, limpió sus manos, arregló su cabello y miró a su hermana.

-¿Crees que estoy fea?- Arya no supo qué contestar, la pelirroja tomó un respiro y alejó su mirada -Quiero decir, no necesariamente fea pero ¿Que es lo más molesto de mi? ¿Crees que tengo que cambiar algo?

-¿Esto es un tipo de prueba que tengo que superar?- una de las cosas que más admiraba Arya de su hermana era su confianza en sí misma, por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó esas preguntas destructivas hacia sí misma.

-Joffrey cortó conmigo, no me sorprende, sabía que pasaría en cualquier momento pero... ¿Tan molesta soy que decidió dejarme justo hoy? ¿En medio de nuestras familias?- la única respuesta que obtuvo de Arya fue un "oh" -Quiero decir- la voz de Sansa ya no parecía tranquila, Arya no podía verle la cara pero estaba segura que estaba llorando. -podría haber esperado hasta mañana o simplemente hasta que terminara la maldita fiesta.

-Perdón por interrumpirlas- las chicas se sobresaltaron porque la voz no salió de la boca de ninguna Stark, sino de un Baratheon -pero te estaba buscando- esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia la menor de las hermanas.

Era el mismo Gendry el que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta, parecía que estuvo corriendo una maratón por cómo respiraba o en su defecto escapando de alguien.

-¿A mi?- Arya se sorprendió por la indiferencia con la que habló, como si no hubiera ocurrida nada y ese hubiera sido su primer encuentro en toda la noche -¿Que necesitas?

-Esperaba que podamos hablar- miró a Sansa, dejando en claro que necesitaba un poco más de privacidad para seguir hablando, ella de inmediato se encaminó hasta la salida limpiando discretamente los rastro de lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro..

-¡Espera, Sansa!- Arya era el tipo de chicas que peleaba sus batallas sin ayuda de nadie, pero nunca había estado en este tipo de batallas, en las que tenía ganas de matar y besar al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura de cual sería su próximo movimiento y necesitaba a alguien por si elegía la primera opción- esto sera rápido por lo que no creo que debas irte.

El chico dudó un momento, parecía que todo su discurso bien ensayado había sido borrado completamente de su memoria, y cuando por fin decidió hablar fue interrumpido.

-Me gusta Edric- las palabras salieron de su boca sin ser medidas pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eso haría que el Toro se fuera tranquilo sin sentirse culpable por haber besado a la hermana de su amiga- te devolví el beso por un impulso, te pareces mucho a él.

-¿Te gusta Edric?- la pregunta salió del Sansa y Gendry al mismo tiempo, la primera parecía incrédula y el segundo decepcionado y dolido.

-Si, me vestí y maquillé me preparé, todo para verlo a él, y tú arruinaste el momento- Arya decidió contestar solamente a Gendry, luego hablaría con su hermana.

-Entonces me disculpo, mi dama. No debí intervenir el beso.

Antes de que alguien diera el siguiente respiro Gendry se había ido del lugar sin decir nada, solo Sansa pudo ver la cara que el chico puso al darse la vuelta y no era nada bonito lo que vio en ella.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento. Era la única salida, pensó Arya, él no sentía nada por ella y solamente venía a decirle que el beso no había significado nada importante para él, y la loba no estaba dispuesta a escuchar eso, no si quería tener su corazón latiendo para el final del día.

-¿Por qué le dijiste esa mentira? El estaba apunto de decirte lo mucho que te quería, como en las canciones de amor y lo acabas de arruinar- Sansa parecía muy enojada en verdad, parecía como si acabara de tirarle pintura en el cabello.

-Lo escuché hablando con Jon- dijo lentamente, muy cansada y sin ánimos-dejó muy claro que no siente nada por mi, solamente le ahorré el pesar de decírmelo en la cara.

Al llegar a la casa de los Stark cada uno se fue a su habitación, la noche estaba nublada por lo que la habitación de Arya estaba oscura salvo por una pequeña lámpara prendida en un esquina. Era una masoquista, los sabía, pero no dejaba de pensar en el beso, en su sabor, su textura, su intensidad, y no solo eso, recordaba muy bien como las manos del chico acariciaba su cabello y solo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿Como algo tan real puede ser una mentira? ella sintió que le correspondía el beso y la ternura con la que sostuvo su mano luego, le costaba creer que solo fue real para ella y todo una mentira para él. Y lo odió. lo odió mucho, si no la hubiera besado ella no se habría percatado de sus sentimientos, hubiera sido una feliz ignorante. Pero lo que más odiaba de todo, era que él hice que ella cambiara su ropa, su maquillaje, su peinado; quería ser fiel a sí misma y no lo logró por un maldito bastardo, pero estaba segura que eso nunca más la controlarían de esa forma.

Sin poder dormir salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras, llegó a la cocina, se guió hasta la heladera, sacó una manzana y mordió "sus labios sabían mejor" pensó. Tal vez nunca más tocaría su boca, pero tendría algo que lo recordaría cada vez que quisiera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

*****Bueno, aquí esta. Espero que haya valido la pena esperar el capitulo, y como seguramente se dieron cuenta todavía no he terminado el fanfic. Esta semana voy a estar un poco ocupada por lo que no prometo nada para cuando estará el próximo capítulo.

*****Tardé mucho en hacer este cap. por que no estaba conforme con lo que escribía, lo cambiaba cada 10 minutos pero al final me decidí por esto que acaban de leer. Creo que ni a mi misma me gustó pero tenía que publicar algo, no me tiren tomates por favor.

*****Estoy recién por el libro "_Festín de Cuervos_" y hay personajes como Myrcella Baratheon/Lannister y Trystane Martell que apenas conozco, por lo que sus actitudes y forma de ser que aparecen en el fic son meras suposiciones mías, espero no estar muy errada con sus personalidades.


End file.
